


Over-runed

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The AU [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Injured!Eric, M/M, Parabatai AU, Parabatai Bond, alan gets savage, grell gets screwed over a bit, he lives! dont worry, parabati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parabati AU<br/>~~~~~~~~<br/>She hasn't learnt yet that being someone's Parabatai is hardly a choice. That You don't pick and choose." Eric replied equally as quiet. Alan lifted his head. "If it were that way, would you have chosen me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-runed

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, it's been a while for Slingphries, but alas here i am. If you don't know anything about parabatai bonds i suggest watching shadowhunters but it's a simple enough concept so you should be fine, i define it anyway. if you do watch shadowhunters- yesss!  
> I kinda freely interpret the parabatai bond so please bear with me!  
> Beta'd by my buddy [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profileLove)

"Parabatai is a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath—one sworn in front of the Council."

 

Grell was lucky in some respects, for not having a Parabatai, Alan thought as he watched her train alone in the gym section of the reaper branch. She was skilled. There was no doubt that fighting, even when nothing was there, seemed to free Grell, to just simply let her be. She was exquisite to watch. Alan sighed and retied his (never been worn before and with good reason) trainers for the umpteenth time before nervously heading to join her. Grell didn't even flinch as the door opened loudly with little Alan stepping through timidly. "Grell!" Alan called out, worried for his friend as she had continued relentlessly swiping at the air. Alan exhaled heavily as his friend stopped and turned to face him, long red hair still immaculate somehow. "Alan. What a surprise!" Grell greeted, a not completely genuine smile on her face. Alan frowned. "Yeah well Eric's busy and I've never actually stepped in here before plus I was worried about you so..." He trailed off, flinching as Grell dropped her fighting staff to the floor. "Of course you've never been in here before, why would you? You've never needed to!" Grell shouted, her eyes glistening as she turned away from Alan. "You've always had Eric for that, you've always had someone to rely on and share yourself with, you two have always worked so well as one unit." She got quieter now, her rage having been swift and short. "Don't worry about me Alan, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Grell" 

"No, don't. You can't possibly understand! I loved both of them, I worked well with them both, Ronnie and I were sure to be Parabatai but no....I thought after Will I would be okay, that there'd be another...then they got taken too. It's not fair!" Grell vented, getting gradually closer to Alan as she went on. Alan shivered but stayed where he was, his discomfort was almost reaching out for Eric, his rune above his heart thrumming with a connection he was desperately trying to stop. He didn't want Eric bursting in, angry and worried. "Grell..." he started, voice soft and calm. "So they're not the ones, that's ok! You don't need a Parabatai! You're so good alone how could anyone keep up? Grell you have such freedom! Having a Parabatai isn't quite how you probably think it is." Alan explained, hoping for Grell to calm and see reason. Yeah not happening. Grell exploded. "What!?" She screeched, stepping up so the two were toe to toe. Alan faltered. "I..it's just, you don't understand the downsides, I envy you sometimes, you should be happy in yourself and enjoy your freedom! You will find them one day, but until then be at peace with being by yourself." He tried again, feeling that his words weren't quite right in his meaning but helpless to amend them. Grell's eyes were burning now. Alan swallowed fearfully, momentarily forgetting about the connection bleeding out from his rune. "You must have some nerve Alan, how dare you, it's not enough that you come and harass me when I'm hurting but now you're playing the 'holier than thou' card!?" "What! Grell no!" "Hmpf." Alan mumbled as Grell pushed him back a step, her breathing harsh. "I am alone! I have always been alone, distant despite my attempts, and I will most likely die alone. What could possibly be so wrong with having someone there for you, someone to help you, to fight for and with you? Hmm? And you! You are the luckiest person in the world! Not only do you have the most adoring and willing Parabatai who found you early on, but oh no! To top it all off- he's your soulmate as well! You have no idea what I'm going through and you have no right to even so much as sigh because your life is fucking perfect!" Grell exclaimed, her body shrinking a little as she took a deep breath. Alan held his head high and used his best 'I'm not havin this kinda shit' voice. "Yes I am lucky, and I understand you are upset and being irrational. But don't you dare for one second think you know jack shit about me and Eric, about having an other half, you are just so blinded you can't see the benefits of being your own person. Of course I love Eric and I wouldn't change a thing but if you think it's all sunshine and daisies then maybe you don't deserve a Parabatai just yet, or even ever!" Alan snapped, instantly regretting his harsh words. "Grell, I-" It didn't matter. Grell swooped forwards, grabbed Alan's jacket lapels and pushed backwards, slamming him head first into the cold, hard wall. Grell was up in Alan's face and consequently her hair was all over him when she suddenly turned her head to see the new entrant to the room. "Let. Go. Of. Him. Now." Eric commanded, his voice and eyes cold and hard. Grell clenched her fists around Alan's jacket and top even tighter. Alan glanced to Eric, his rune almost throbbing to close the connection he had left open by physical contact. "See what I mean?" She hissed as she looked at Alan. His eyes glanced back to Eric as he saw movement. " either you remove your hands from him right now, or I remove your hands" Eric all but snarled, his death scythe gripped tightly in his gloved hand. Grell huffed but backed down as she pulled Alan around and threw him at Eric. She sighed and stalked off to her forgotten training staff. Alan fell but it wasn't for long before strong, familiar arms caught him. "Alan." he heard, softly into his ear. The feeling of his rune dimmed immediately to a less noticeable and pleasant hum now the situation had finally changed and the two were reunited. Alan steadied himself and turned slowly, sighing fondly but with exasperation as his eyes met Eric's. "What?" Eric asked with the small beginnings of a smile. Alan glared. "I didn't need you to barge in here, I was fine! Besides weren't you In a meeting?" He asked, irritation bleeding into his tone. Eric circled his Arms around Alan, linking his hands at the small of Alan's back. "She had her hands on you, in a violent manner, and those hands were dangerously close to your throat." Eric explained, as if to a child. Alan rolled his eyes. " I can handle myself, now we're gonna be in trouble with Will." He hissed back. Eric smirked this time. "Please, he's so wrapped up in dealing with Ron he hardly noticed my, justified, absence. Besides, I know you can handle yourself, no one with a brain would think otherwise however," Alan sighed and braced himself for a lecture. "When we're apart, which is bad enough anyway, and I suddenly get waves of nerves and fear coming from you for no explainable reason, what do you expect me to do huh? Sit around and try and ignore It? Of course not!" Alan looked down guiltily, but felt two fingers under his chin lifting his head up. "Hey, I wasn't accusing. I know you are capable of looking after yourself but you don't have to, I've always got your back" Eric murmured, as they got lost staring at one another. (As Parabatai were prone to doing.) Alan exhaled and dropped his head onto Eric's shoulder. "I just tried to reach out to her, she's so upset over Ron, and it's bad enough that Will of all people is his Parabatai." Alan started, quietly. Eric hummed and carded gloved fingers through Alan's hair. "She wanted to be Will's Parabatai, then she wanted to be Ronnie's. She hasn't learnt yet that being someone's Parabatai is hardly a choice. That You don't pick and choose." Eric replied equally as quiet. Alan lifted his head. "If it were that way, would you have chosen me?" He asked gently before yawning a little bit, eyes drooping. "You know I would" Eric whispered. Alan smiled. "Let's go home, this was the first and last time I step in the gym." Eric laughed and smiled. He bent down suddenly so he was crouching. Alan just stared. "Get on then!" Eric ordered playfully. Alan went to protest but shook his head before jumping onto Eric's back, wrapping his arms around him securely. "You go to sleep laddie, you look shattered." Eric said, low enough that Alan could hear him. Alan laughed a little at the Scottish term. "Ay." He replied with a wide grin, "But you're tired too." He argued. Eric quickened his pace. "Not too tired to retrieve my partner and save him from the red beast." Alan kicked him as best he could. "She's upset!" "She's dead if she tries that again."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Grell swallowed the lump in her throat and watched with wide eyes. Eric was pale and lying on the bed, sheets gripped tight in his fists, sweat glistening on his skin. The bite mark was dark and deep, oozing pain. Alan was just as pale, leaning into Eric’s side against the bed. His Parabatai rune blazing with awareness that it’s partner was in pain. Eric’s pain was Alan’s, but less intense. Alan felt as if he had been bitten too. He considered their bond and looked over to see Ronnie and Will in sync, passing equipment and working as a team to save their fallen friend. Grell stood still in shock, hardly registering that Eric could die from the bite if it went untreated. “Grell get in here! Help us, hold him down!” Ronnie yelled as they moved to treat the wound. Grell snapped out of it and rushed to hold Eric’s injured side down. The bite was just above Eric’s collarbone and Grell caught Alan’s gaze directed at it. The red head and the brown haired reaper were holding Eric down as Ronnie and Will got the treatment ready. “Alan..” Grell murmured. the younger’s eyes snapped up to meet Grell’s and they were watery but blazing. Fierce. “When I said there were benefits, but that it’s not all sunshine and rainbows, I meant it. my fear, my pain, you don’t feel it but it’s hell. Grell you can’t imagine what I am going through.” Grell sighed and swallowed again. “I'm sorry, I was out of order and I should have never raised a hand to you. I'll make it up to you I swear. And Eric will live Alan, he’d never leave you." Grell comforted. Alan smiled weakly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A short knock at the door had Alan and Eric calling out in sync. Grell stepped through almost shyly. “What's up?” Alan asked, still hesitant of how they stood with each other. “I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I was out of order and I'm glad you are alright Eric." Grell answered. Eric blinked and nodded slowly. “I'll forgive you if Alan will”. Grell looked to Alan who smiled warmly. “It's already forgiven, and I apologise for what I said” Grell shook her head. “No you were right, I will be ready one day, and after seeing you two yesterday I might enjoy being by myself a bit more.” She replied with a sharp grin. The pair laughed as Grell left, her red hair flying behind her. “Having said that, she’s probably gonna run right into Mr. Right.” Eric said, squeezing Alan’s hand which was in his. “I think you’re right” he added, watching Grell’s red attire become distant. “You scared me yesterday.” Alan murmured, thumb rubbing circles into Eric’s hand. Eric exhaled heavily. “I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. Alan it wasn’t your fault so don’t looks so guilty yeah?” Alan smiled thinly. “I'm just so happy you pulled through, I can’t lose you." Eric grinned and lifted their hands to his chest, resting them on his Parabatai rune above his heart- just like Alan’s. “You won’t, I promise you, Parabatai." Eric replied quietly, their eyes meeting and holding each other’s gaze. Their two runes thrummed silently, their hearts beating in sync even though there was no fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
